


On That Day

by missxip69



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Coma, Cutting, Disability, From Sex to Love, High School, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multiple Personality Disorder, Muteness, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Personality Disorder, Physical Abuse, Quickly Paced Storyline, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Witness Protection, Yakuza, kind of, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxip69/pseuds/missxip69
Summary: As Heiwajima Shizuo walks into Mrs Gee's Tea for his morning coffee, the last person he ever expected to see was his high school sweetheart, Orihara Izaya.The same Orihara Izaya who disappeared the evening before graduation... for three years.*Also: Beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	1. Psyche

**Author's Note:**

> Beware the tags. Don't like? Don't read.

As Heiwajima Shizuo walks into _Mrs Gee's Tea_ for his morning coffee, the last person he ever expected to see was his high school sweetheart, Orihara Izaya.

 _The_ Orihara Izaya, the same one who he shared a wonderful night with the night before graduation.

The _Orihara Izaya_ , the same one who he failed to take for himself.

The Orihara Izaya, the same one who disappeared that very evening... _for_   _three years_.

Izaya looks more feminine than ever, his long black hair trailing passed his shoulders, set back by a pink and gold headband, his usual black fingernails a glossy white.

He wears white skinny jeans, paired with a pink button-up blouse accentuated by a white coat with bright pink fur around the hood and on the hands. His shoes are white flats with pink stitching.

At first, all he can do is take in the boy's beauty as Izaya listens to his music and taps away on his phone. The raven still smells like sakura and lavender petals.

"Iz...Izaya?" He finally forces himself to say, and he realizes that he's standing right in front of the petite boy.

Izaya looks up at him and smiles.

"Izaya, where the hell have you been--"

The boy holds up a hand to stop him, quickly typing away at his phone.

Before Shizuo can comment, the phone is thrust into his face. 

It reads,

 

_Hihi! I'm Psyche!_

_I'm mute, so while I can hear you and understand what you're saying, I can't respond verbally._

_Unfortunately, I don't know who this "Izaya" is._

_Do you need help finding him? Is he your boyfriend?_

_If he looks like me he must be cute! ^.^_

 

Shizuo rolls his eyes. "Cut the crap, Izaya. I know it's you."

"Psyche" lifts a brow and shakes his head, typing again.

 

_I'm sorry, I really don't know who this Izaya-san is._

_Can I help you find him at all?_

 

Shizuo rolls his eyes. He's had enough of this. Izaya's just trying to prank him, that's all. The moment he falls for it is the moment Izaya will pop back and laugh at him for being so stupid.

_"My stupid monster!"_

Izaya's giggling voice from a prank in junior year flashes through his head.

Shaking off the thought, Shizuo reaches for him. Psyche audibly gasps and flies out from his chair. Falling with his legs tangled in the chair, he looks up at Shizuo with terrified eyes.

Kururi holds his arm, giving him a look of pure hatred. "Do not touch my brother."

Mairu is next to "Psyche," helping him up.

"What the hell is going on?!" Shizuo yells, pulling his arm away from the short-haired twin.

"Psy-nii, stay here. You, Shizuo-san, come with us," Mairu and Kururi grab his wrists and pull him away from a stunned-looking Psyche.

When they get to the back room, the twins round on him, and they're obviously pissed.

"Listen, Shizuo-san..."

"What happened to Izaya?!" He yells.

"Shizuo-san, we're going to tell you. But for now, shut the fuck up."

He sighs, "Okay, fine. Tell me what supposedly happened."

"We will, but first, I have a question."

"Go for it."

"On the night of your graduation, did you and Izaya... do anything... y'know, intimate?" 

He nods, unsure where Mairu's going with this. "Yeah, why?"

"We thought so. He came home smelling like you and wearing one of your shirts."

"Yeah, so what? How'd you guess we did it?"

She cringes, more than likely at the thought of her brother having sex with someone. "There were a few other things, but besides the point... did Izaya ever tell you his relationship with our father?"

Shizuo raises a brow. "Relationship? What relationship?"

"Our father would..." she cut herself off, looking at the ground.

Kururi picks up where she left off, "Our father, he would rape Izaya on almost a daily basis. Izaya used to let him do it so he wouldn't come for one of us. It didn't always stop him, but Izaya fought for us. When you came along, he started fighting back against our father, and he wouldn't so readily offer himself up anymore. Because of that, our father wasn't very... supportive of you two. He actually resented you. Every time Izaya came home and smelled like you or something, he'd become enraged and would hit him, or worse."

"On that day, the one that you two... you know..." Mairu rubs her forehead. "Our father somehow found out. He beat Izaya so badly that, when we took him to the hospital, they placed us in the Witness Protection Program. We found out that our father is actually a famed crimelord who Izaya could put away with his testimony. We're only back for the trial. Unfortunately, Izaya was in a coma and wasn't going anywhere those three years ago."

"When Izaya woke up about two years ago, he was like... like that," Kururi gestures to Psyche. "Being unconscious for a year really screws up the brain, apparently."

"They say it's from the trauma of it all. His brain automatically went into protection mode and he developed four split personalities. You just met Psyche. Then there's Izaya--"

"Izaya has a personality, too?"

"Yes. He's very... quiet. He's in his head a lot. He enjoys drawing and long walks. We assume it's the manifestation of the state Izaya would force himself into when our father would... do what he did."

Kururi continues, "Then there's Hachimenroppi and Hibiya. You'll meet them later."

"And... is he really mute?" Shizuo asks. "Izaya as a whole?"

Mairu smirks at him. "Only Psyche. It's a trick of his mind. He thinks he can't speak from a car accident we were in a long time ago."

"Ah," he says, unable to think of anything else.

"You're taking this fairly well, Shizuo-san."

"On the outside, maybe," he blinks, trying to sort through all the information he was just given.

_So, Izaya didn't leave me... At least, not willingly... Oh, gods, I should've been there... I could've saved him if I had known. Why didn't he say anything? Why...? Why couldn't we be happy? Why?! Whyitsnotfairitisn'tfair--!_

"Shizuo-san, there's something else you should know. I don't think you'll like it."

"What?"

"Izaya has--" She's cut off by a small blond haired girl in a tutu who runs over to Psyche and throws her arms up to him.

"Mommy, Mommy!" She yells loudly.

"My little monster!" He coos at her, pulling her into his lap and cuddling her.

Shizuo sucks in a breath, instinctively stepping forward. His mind echoes, overlapping Psyche's words with Izaya's, _my stupid monster!_ "Is... Is that...?"

Mairu smiles at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Her name is Yuki."

Kururi chuckles at Shizuo's conflicted expression. It shows want, need, and yet something else... it's close to how someone looks like when they see something they can't have. "...Do you want to meet her?"

He absentmindedly nods, taking another unconscious step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos. Comment. Bookmark me.


	2. Yuki

"Wait, wait, wait, wait..." Shizuo says, stepping back. "You can't actually think she's mine? Izaya and I only did it once."

Kururi smirks at him. "Did you use a condom?"

"...no, but..."

Mairu puts a hand on his shoulder. "She's yours, Shizuo. Izaya may be the only personality to remember you and know full well who's child she is, but if you ask Psyche or the others, they'll say a one-night stand with a hot blond bartender."

"Seriously?" He asks, sighing.

"Seriously. We did a test as well, Izaya wanted to know for _sure_." 

"And?"

"I already told you, dumbass. She's yours."

Shizuo watches the girl giggle as her mother tickles her. "So, wait, how did she get here just now?" He asks. "She wasn't there when I came in."

Just then, someone who Shizuo hadn't seen in a long time walks through the door.

"...Celty. I should've known," he groans, rubbing his head.

"We needed a place to stay while we were in town, and we also knew Shinra and Celty having knowledge of our situation would help immensely."

"Yeah, but you could have--"

"No, we couldn't have come to you."

"Shizuo-san, you wouldn't have listened properly. You more than likely would've slammed the door in our faces."

He hits the wall, angry. "...You're probably right."

"We are," they both say at the same time.

He backs off, his hands in the air. "Yeah, you are right. I just wish you weren't."

"Come on," Mairu says after a few silent moments, "Let's go talk to Psyche and Celty. You can meet your daughter. But know that you can't say a word about it."

"...I understand."

"Great, let's go." Kururi lets her sister lead the way.

***

"Psy-nii!" Mairu sits down next to him. "Sorry for earlier. This is Heiwajima Shizuo. He's looking for his friend, Izaya, and apparently you two look scarily alike. Izaya-san's the type to play jokes, so he really thought that you to were the same person. Ne, Shizuo-san?"

"Y-Yeah..." he says, watching the little girl with unfocused eyes.

Psyche types along his phone happily.

 

 _Oh, well, I'm sorry that I couldn't help you find him, Heiwajima-san!_ _^.^_

 

Psyche smiles.

He awkwardly laughs, "Uh, yeah. Thanks," he says.

 

_Oh, where are my manners? This is Yuki-chan! >>>>_

 

Pschye pats his daughter's head and the girl looks up at him.

"My name is Yuki!" She giggles, waving her hands at him.

"Hi, there. I'm Shizuo."

"It's nice to meet you, Shizuo-san!" She says, kicking out her feet. She leans over to her mother and whispers, "I like him, Mommy!"

 

_So, is Izaya-san your boyfriend?_

 

Types Psyche again, smiling at his daughter's antics.

Blinking, he shakes his head, "Oh, no, no," he breathes out hard through his nose, "No."

 _He wishes_! Celty types on her phone.

"Ooh," the twins giggle.

Shizuo gets up, telling them that he's going to order something to eat.

Psyche decides to follow him, giving Yuki over to Celty.

Silently following, Psyche stands next to Shizuo, typing away promptly at his phone.

 

_Ne, Shizuo-san. It seems like you know your way around town. Would you want to show me sometime? ^.^_

_Maybe introduce me to your Izaya-san?_

 

"U-Um... I actually, I don't think that'd be a good idea."

Psyche puffs out his cheeks.

 

_Aaaw! Whyy? :(_

 

"Because I'm not... I-- Well, let's just say that the people here don't like me all too well."

 

_You seem nice to me!_

 

"W-Well, you say that, but... I mean..." he sighs.

 

_Would Izaya-san be jealous?_

"Hell--" _no._ "--yes." _I meant to say hell no. Oh, shit._ "Izaya is totally the type to get jealous over the small stuff." _Sorry, Izaya. Oh, gods, did I really just think that?_

Psyche pouts, slowly turning around and moving back to his chair. Shizuo smiles, walking up to the counter.

*

The last thing he expected as he returned to his seat was for Mairu to nonchalantly shoo him away under the table.

Yuki and Celty were gone, almost out of the blue.

He awkwardly walks to another open chair, taking a seat and waiting for one of the Orihara twins to finally come over and talk to him.

"So, what's going on?" He asks when Kururi stays silent.

"It's Roppi. Did you say anything to Psyche that would upset him?"

He mentally runs through their conversation. "No, not that I know of... why?"

"Roppi is the conniving little shit who has an obsession with cutting himself," she puts bluntly.

Shizuo winces at her frank vocabulary. "Is he really that bad?"

She grits her teeth. "He's clinically depressed. Suicidal. We don't leave Yuki with him unsupervised."

"Oh, shit," he curses. "There's a story behind that, isn't there?"

Kururi nods. "...Yeah. The short version is that Roppi brought his four month old daughter with him to the top of a ninety foot tall skyscraper."

"Holy fuck," he says before he can stop himself.

The Orihara twin in front of him chuckles. "Careful, now, _daddy_. Don't want your daughter picking up on that bad language."

She goes to stand up, to leave him, but he takes her wrist.

"I... I want to meet him. Or, at least see if that personality knows me. You know?"

Glancing back at Mairu and Roppi, Kururi sets her jaw. "Give me a minute. He doesn't like people."

"He doesn't like people? What is he, a cat?"

She rolls her eyes. "Just wait here."

*

By the time Kururi signals for him to come over, he's a ball of nerves. He hopes this personality likes him as much as Psyche does. Though, with how the twins talk about him, Shizuo knows that's wishing for a lot.

As he approached, Mairu introduced him, "Roppi-nii, this is Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Heiwajima?" The raven asks, brows knit together in confusion.

It's _so good_ to hear that silky voice after all these years.

The same one that would whisper obscenities in his ears during their heated make out sessions.

"Heiwajima," those lips seem to taste his name. "Have... have we met?"

Those sharp eyes stare at him, bore into his soul. The aura Roppi exudes is so close to Izaya... the real Izaya, his Izaya. He just wants to wrap his arms around that beautiful soul.

But he won't, he knows his place.

He glances at the twins, swallowing audibly.

"I asked you," Roppi moves forward, "have we met before?"

He wants to answer _yes_ , because that's the truth.

But he won't.

Because, no, he doesn't know Orihara Hachimenroppi.

He knows Izaya. Or, at least, he thought he did.

Before today.

Before all of this, he thought his lost love just ditched him.

But he was wrong. He got it all wrong.

On this day, everything changes.

"No, I... we haven't met before," Shizuo forces the words from his mouth.

Roppi frowns. "Are you sure? I feel like I've known you for a long time."

 _No, I'm not sure._ "Yeah, I'm sure."

The reaction he gets was, least to say, unexpected.

The raven quietly pushes himself away from the table, standing up awkwardly, his chair screeching back against the floor. "I'm going to the washroom, I'll be back," he tells Kururi.

"Is everything okay? Do you feel unwell?" Mairu asks.

None of them see the knife hidden under Roppi's sleeve, not even Shizuo.

Izaya said something to him, a long, long time ago. They were arguing about something stupid. It ended in Shizuo going out for a walk to clear his head, and Izaya crying in his bathroom.

_Remember... everyone has a side of themselves they don't want others to see._

"I'm fine, I'll just be a moment," that soft voice tells her.

He doesn't realize until later just how much he doesn't know Orihara Hachimenroppi.

Because if he did, the raven would never have been allowed to go anywhere alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm so invested in Hachimenroppi's character as a whole. Honestly. Because, before I knew of Izaya's alternates, I scoured for a character like him. He's so dark and so relatable for someone like me. He's my favorite. So, I'm giving he and Shizuo a bit of a headstart over the others. You'll see more of what I mean next chapter!
> 
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> *
> 
> Kudos. Comment. Bookmark me.


	3. Hachimenroppi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hachimenroppi is going to be the most fucked up of the personalities, and I'll explain in the chapter~
> 
> Finally, we see Izaya!
> 
> And Hibiya is coming, folks, don't worry.

Heiwajima.

The man who came for him and rescued him in his dreams. The only man who truly, wholly loved him.

In his dreams, the man went by the name Heiwajima Tsukishima. There, the blond wore glasses, a bartenders outfit with a long, white scarf, and a messanger's bag hanging crossbody over his shoulder.

Tsukishima would wrap his arms around Roppi tightly and whisper soothing words into his ears. Tsukishima protected him.

But... they're not the same. They're not the same person.

That Shizuo is not his Tsukishima.

Hachimenroppi cries to himself in the stall as he cuts his arm for a fourth time.

The blood pools on the ground.

He wants nothing more than to gather it and bathe in the thick liquid until he drowned.

He wouldn't leave Yuki here alone. No, he'd let her come with him. He'd save her from this world and its horrors.

Or... maybe he shouldn't.

He's going to hell, he knows it. Nobody wanted him besides Tsukishima, and that includes god. Why would he take his sweet Yuki to hell with him?

Because she loves him, too.

...right?

He makes another cut, breathing in the overwhelming scent of the tart, coppery liquid.

One more cut and he could pass out. He could dream.

He could see Tsukishima.

Raising his hand, ready to press the knife as deeply as he can, his wrist is taken, the knife thrown across the room.

His sight travels up his wrist to the hand, and finally to the mop of blond hair in his vision. He smiles as his eyes begin to roll back, and he slumps against the tall blond.

"Tsukishima..."

*

"Oi! Roppi! Oi!" Shizuo shakes the raven, only to realize he's now soaked in the boy's blood. "Oh, my god."

He picks Hachimenroppi up in his arms, unnerved by how light he is. The raven whimpers out a name.

"Tsukishima..."

"Roppi-nii!" One of the twins screeches, rushing to their side. Mairu.

Kururi stands in the doorway, presumably calling 911.

"Roppi!" He growls. "Wake up!"

"The ambulance is on it's way," Kururi tells them both. "For now, try to wrap his arms tightly."

In wads of toilet paper, Shizuo pulls and stretches the thin makeshift bandage and wraps Hachimenroppi's arm in several layers.

Blood still leaks through, but it has slowed down.

"Please be okay... Yuki needs you," Mairu holds Roppi's hand.

Shizuo tucks the raven's head into the crook of his neck, holding him there possessively until the medics arrive.

*

_"Tsuki!" Roppi calls as he sees the blond walking down the deserted sidewalk._

_Tsukishima grins brightly. "Good morning, Roppi-san!" He leans in, pressing a deep kiss to Hachimenroppi's lips. "How are you feeling? Are your arms healed?" He leaned forward to grab the raven's hands, but the smaller male pulled away._

_"Why don't we go back to your place? I miss you," oh, god, he hated how needy he sounds._

_But right now, he_ is _needy._

_His hands trace up Tsukishima's back. "I need you. I need you to show me I'm yours."_

_"Roppi-san, show me your arms first."_

_"Wh-What? Don't talk about such things right now," he leans in, kissing along Tsukishima's jaw._

_"Show me," the blond commands once more._

_"Take me home, fuck me into submission. Then I will."_

_He lets out a surprised yelp when his wrists are taken and his sleeves are pushed up his arms._

_"Roppi... why do you keep doing this?" Tsukishima asks, disappointed._

_"I... I don't know..."_

_"You do know why, Roppi. You're sad. You're hurting."_

_"I'm fine!"_

_Tsukishima swallows audibly. "I can't keep doing this, Roppi." He shakes his head. "No._ _I just can't keep watching you hurt yourself and pretend you're fine."_

_"...what are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying that you need to talk to someone, Roppi. You need to get better."_

_"What...?" The raven asks, eyes widening, breath quickening. "Tsuki?" He cries as his hands are dropped. "Tsukishima?!"_

_"I love you, Roppi, but I can't keep doing this," Tsukishima tells him, his expression sad._

_"I-I'll try harder! I won't cut myself again!"_

_"You've made me that promise a hundred times before. Roppi, we're done. I love you, but we have to end this. Before both of us get even more hurt," he punctuates by turning on his heel, and walking away. "I'm sorry."_

_Roppi drops to his knees when Tsuki finally turns a corner, and he screams from loss._

_*_

His eyes snap open, and he's surrounded by doctors, he's strapped to the operating table. He begins to scream as one of them tries to touch his arms. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Tsuki... Tsuki!" The doctors jump back as he kicks out his legs, screaming and shrieking out his beloved's name.

"Heiwajima! No! You'll make it worse!" One of his sisters shouts.

"Roppi!" He hears his boyfriend call, warm arms cradling his head and upper body, a head of blond hair coming to his vision.

"Tsukishima!" He sobs happily, so happily.  _He came back for me...!_

Suddenly, feeling a prick in his arm, he looks to the left to see a sedative being fed into his bloodstream.

"Heiwajima, I need you to leave, _now_ ," the doctor tells him.

Tsukishima kisses Roppi's forehead, "Let them help you, Roppi, okay? I'll be waiting outside."

"No... no...!" He weakly cries as his Tsuki lets go of him, walking from the room as Roppi drifts off back to sleep.

A hard, dreamless sleep.

*

"Who is Tsukishima?" Shizuo finally asks the girls that evening, while waiting for Roppi to wake up.

The girls glance at each other.

"Well..." Kururi starts, "In short, he's Roppi's boyfriend. But the guy isn't real, Roppi just thinks he is. Usually Roppi knows enough to realize that Tsukishima only appears in his dreams, but on his worse days like this, the lines all blur."

"That's why we didn't want you going in there to comfort him. He thought you were Tsukishima," Mairu admits sadly.

"...Oh."

"Yeah. We actually haven't even heard Roppi so much as say his name for the last three months or so, but seeing you must've triggered it."

"Why would I trigger it?"

Again, the twins look at each other. Mairu reaches into her bag, pulling out a picture. "This is a sketch that one of Roppi's therapists did of Tsukishima."

Shizuo took it, hands shaking slightly as he unfolds the paper. "It's... me," he says, looking at the picture, shocked.

"With crimson eyes, though, not brown. Even your outfits are pretty close to one another," Kururi tells him, pointing at different parts of the sketch.

"Woah."

"Really though," she nods. 

"Can I have a copy of this?" He asks, "In case for some reason I might need it with Roppi."

"I'll go make you a copy, sure," Mairu volunteers, taking the picture and headed back to the front offices.

"So, does this mean you'll stick around?" Kururi asks.

"For as long as you guys will let me," Shizuo responds truthfully.

When she returns, she hands him the copy, stuffing the original back in her backpack.

A nurse then calls out their names. "Orihara-san is awake."

*

As they all make their way into the hospital room, the raven looks over at them blankly, making no move to get up or speak. He doesn't even seem to notice Shizuo at all.

Mairu immediately stiffens, Kururi sticking back by the door.

"Izaya-nii..."

Crimson eyes blink slowly, and with a tilt of his head, he gazes back out the window. "The outside is so, so pretty. Can we go for a walk on the pier?"

_He's so quiet... is this the Izaya they told me about?_

"U-Um, yes, Izaya-nii! Let me just go get you a wheelchair!" Kururi nods happily, disappearing through the door.

Mairu slowly makes her way to Izaya's bedside. "Izaya-nii, we brought someone with us today. I think you'll be happy."

"Who?" He asks, almost silently. 

She gestures for Shizuo to come forward. "Do you remember Heiwajima Shizuo?"

He sees a small change in Izaya's behavior as the raven turns around to look at him, surprise on his features.

"I-If you don't, that's okay, we just--"

Izaya slowly gets up on his knees, facing Shizuo fully, seemingly taking the blond in. Finally, a smile, those fragile, bandaged hands lifting up to carress his face.

"Shizu-chan..." that nickname startles Shizuo at first, but then that smile widens and tears spill down Izaya's cheeks. "You're late, my monster."

He grins, pulling Izaya in for a hug, petting the raven's hair. "I'm sorry I'm so late, Izaya."

Mairu sighs with relief. "I'm going to go help Kururi. You two, reconnect." And with that, she's gone.

"Kiss me," Izaya whispers in Shizuo's ear once he's sure his sister is gone. "Kiss me until everything else fades away," he says, nuzzling his head under Shizuo's chin before looking up at him pleadingly.

Shizuo chuckles, pressing their lips together briefly, "I can't say no to you," he breathes out, connecting their lips once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SO SORRY HOW LONG IT TOOK TO UPDATE THIS.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! This one has been, by far, my favorite.
> 
> Comment, kudos, and bookmark me, ne? <3


	4. Izaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead~

They don't pull apart for quite some time, staying wrapped in each others arms, neither one saying a word.

"I'm sorry," Izaya whispers. "I wish I even knew what was going on..."

"It's okay, your sisters told me everything."

"Even about Yuki?"

"Yes."

Izaya cuddles himself into Shizuo's warm embrace. "She looks just like her daddy, don't you think?"

He chuckles. "And like her mother. She's beautiful, Izaya. Like the perfect mesh of the two of us."

"I think so, too."

"I just wish that I would've come for you sooner."

"Hey, now," the raven looks up at him, squeezing his arm gently. "Don't beat yourself up. You didn't know. Hell, I didn't even... I mean... I don't know exactly what's going on anymore. My sisters have told you about my other personalities, yes?"

"You know it. I apparently have one more to meet."

"Do you know which one you haven't met?"

"I think they called him Hibiya," Shizuo says, petting Izaya's hair.

A little quirk of lip comes with the mention of that name. "I've heard he's kind of a dick, so... I'm sorry ahead of time."

"Izaya," he says, pressing a kiss to the shell of the raven's ear. "I'm in this for the long run. I love you more than anyone could ever love another person. I'm... I can't guarantee that I'll be good at this, but I will try to see each of your personalities as individuals, but also as a whole of you."

"Thank you," Izaya whispers, nuzzling his head under Shizuo's chin. "I love you, too, you know." The raven turns his whole body around, straddling the blond's waist. "And... I've missed you..."

"Not as much as I've missed you," Shizuo says, pressing a deep kiss to those pale lips.

Izaya blushes as Shizuo begins kissing down his neck, to his shoulders. He barely suppresses a moan, fidgeting on the man's lap.

"You're so pretty, so beautiful..." the bartender look-alike bucks his hips up, and the raven giggles.

"Oh, stop."

"I can't," Shizuo tells him, pressing him into the sheets. "I need to have you, to hold you. I need to be inside you."

"R-Right now?!" Izaya blushes harder.

The blond grins. "You're so sexy, I don't want to wait. I can't wait. Not now that you're in my arms again."

The raven looks at the door. "Wh-What about my sisters?"

With a huff, Shizuo walks over to the door, locks it, and pulls the curtain. "Better?"

Izaya nods, slowly moving to take off his top. "Much, much better."

Mirroring Izaya's movements, Shizuo removes his shirt, allowing it to join his love's clothes already littering the floor.

"Do you have a condom?" Izaya whispers into his love's ear.

"No," he chuckles. "I haven't been in other relationships long enough to carry them on me. We'll just be careful."

Izaya gives him a strange look, but throws his head back when Shizuo begins to prep him. "Oh, thank the gods."

"You _want_ to go bare?"

"Well, I can't speak for the others, but I just want you to put a baby in me."

"Are you sure?"

" _Fuck_ , yes!" Izaya wraps his legs around Shizuo's waist, trying to get more friction.

*

The two move in sync, sweat coating their bodies.

"Un... Shizu-- Ah!"

"Your little noises are so cute," Shizuo kisses his love deeply.

"Sh-Shut up!" Izaya squeaks.

Yes, actually _squeaks_.

The blond throws his head back and laughs. "God, why are you so beautiful? Why do you do this to me?"

"Do... what?" The crimson eyed boy asks breathlessly.

"This," Shizuo tells him, pulling out almost completely before fully sheathing himself back inside.

"G-Gah!" Izaya claws his fingers into the blond's back.

Their dance quickly becomes erratic, the raven coming with a startled gasp as Shizuo pounds into that bundle of nerves. When Shizuo finally floods Izaya's insides, the two breathe each other in, contentment seeping into their bones.

"I love you, Izaya."

"And I love you."

They fade into sleep, holding each other close.

*

"Oh, shit, oh, shit," Izaya wakes up to his love seemingly cursing out the world around them.

"What's wrong?" The raven asks, sitting up. Looking over at the clock, he notices it reads 9 PM.

"I just thought about this, but how the hell am I going to explain to your other personalities that I got you pregnant? If I got you pregnant?" Shizuo seems to have been thinking about this for quite some time.

"How long have you been up?" Izaya asks, wrapping himself in a sheet and standing up on shaky legs. Walking over to his boyfriend by the door, he presses a kiss to Shizuo's cheek.

"About an hour. I cleaned you up," he tells the raven. "I wasn't sure if you'd be... y'know, you, when you woke up."

Izaya giggles at that. "Shizuo," his hands caress the man's face. "I love you. We will make this work. I think, deep down, my other personalities knew all along that it was you who I was... with, to create Yuki, but they just didn't want to admit it. Or maybe they didn't know how. But with you here, with me, with them, it's all going to be a windy road. But it'll be worth it in the end. Does that make sense at all?"

The blond rolls his eyes, but he seems to calm down quite a bit as a result. "Yes, Mother Theresa."

"We'll talk to my sisters, we'll see how they dealt with my other personalities and what they told them while I was pregnant. Because as I am right now, all I remember as Izaya, is you. Everything that happened back then is still a blur. Meaning, I know what happened and I can reiterate everything, but I have... I have no details."

"I'm so sorry, Izaya."

The crimson eyed boy thumps his boyfriend on the head before wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "Stop apologizing! It's getting old. You didn't know, Shizuo. I hold you at no fault. I love you."

"...I love you, too."

"Plus, who knows? Maybe I'm not pregnant. It's literally only been five hours. Don't jump to conclusions. Don't freak or anything just yet, we'll figure everything out when it comes to it. And we'll do it together."

There's a knock at the door, and Izaya hurriedly puts his clothes back on before unlocking the door to see his two sisters grinning at them.

"So... how was the reunion?"

"You really expect me to believe that you didn't bug the room?"

"No," they both say at the same time.

"Well, at least you're honest," Shizuo rolls his eyes.

"You sounded pretty honest yourself, Izaya-nii," Mairu teases her big brother.

"Oh, gods... don't ever, ever do that, ever again."

"Sorry, not sorry," she grins. "We just wanted to be sure you weren't interrupted."

Izaya raises a brow. "By who?"

"Doctors, nurses... us. After all, we weren't sure how long you'd be going." Kururi winks at them.

"Damn, you two are the worst," Shizuo shakes his head.

"We love you, too, Heiwajima-san. After all, you're family, now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you liked this chapter, comment, kudos, and bookmark me! <3


	5. Hibiya & the Court Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been PUSHING OFF writing Hibiya's perspective because I legit have no clue how to handle him. Lol. I've been trying to read up on other fics but it's just not helping as much as I hoped. So, hopefully, this works! Let me know how I did...

Unlike the other personalities, Hibiya took a few weeks to manifest from Izaya.

The sisters did tell him that Izaya's personality usually "lasts the longest," going weeks and once so long as three months at a time, while the others typically only stay around for a few days, maybe a week or two, before switching.

They also said that Izaya is the "primary" personality. He's the most likely to see in the mornings when you wake up, and likely the one to be expected to be there the next morning.

If Psyche is the one you meet in the mornings, he's probably in a great mood or he's had good news, etc. If Hachimenroppi or Hibiya are brought out, something major must've happened to set him off.

This time, Hibiya emerged when Izaya was notified of Yuki's "improper" etiquette in daycare one day after Celty picked her up.

"What does she mean, improper?!" Came a commanding, yet somehow simultaneously childish, voice that Shizuo never heard Izaya use before. "How dare her teacher call my daughter _improper_? She's being raised as a princess! She knows proper etiquette! Who is this teacher? I want her fired!"

Mairu blanches. "Oh, god, it's Hibiya."

"Mommy, it was my fault! I was playing with the boys at school and I got all dirty," Yuki says sadly, tugging on Hibiya's jeans.

"My darling, what were you even playing?"

"Tag, Mommy," the little girl says sheepishly.

"Tag! What a vile game. You shouldn't play tag, my darling. You are a princess. Why on earth would you play that?"

"B-But Mommy, I had fun," she says sadly, her hands holding her dirty jacket tightly.

Hibiya watches the little girl before sighing defeatedly. "If you had fun, my princess, then that's what is important. You can't let those boys push you around, though. If you play with them, they'll be rough. Be rough right back," Hibiya nuzzles noses with Yuki, who giggles happily.

"Okay, Mommy. I'm going to go change, now."

The Queenly aura surrounding him begins to fade as Hibiya sits down at the dining table, but it's still present.

"He'll be like this until he simmers down. Then Izaya should be back. Usually, Hibiya is only around for half a day or so," Kururi whispers to him.

"Good to know," he tells her back, barely noticing the glare Hibiya sends their way.

"You know, you could be useful and get me an iced tea or something," he says, not speaking to anyone in particular as he picks up a book and begins to read.

*

Everyone was right, Hibiya is a total bitch. He's needy, whiny, and _actually thinks_ he's royalty. It's crazy.

Shizuo's been run ragged trying to appease this personality, who has given him the name 'Delic' because apparently 'Shizuo' is quote-en-quote "too hard to remember."

He likes to wear a crown atop his head, which is cardboard but spray-painted with a sparkling gold plaster. It has fake jewels surrounding the outline.

Going to bed that night on the couch, Shizuo never thought he'd be so happy to sleep. But after the 'queen' made him carry him around, fetch him drinks and books, and even carry him to bed, Shizuo was exhausted. He doesn't know how the girls dealt with him for the last few years.

Lucky for him, Izaya greets them in the morning.

"Good morning... why weren't you in bed last night, baby?" He asks, pressing a kiss to Shizuo's lips.

"I, uh..." he chuckles awkwardly. "I met Hibiya last night."

Izaya smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "How'd that go...?"

"Your sisters were right, he's a total wannabe. Even gave me a new name because mine was too hard to remember," Shizuo winks as Izaya moves to get coffee from the pot.

"Oh, god," he rests his face in his hands, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, I still love you. He tested my patience a few times, but it wasn't as bad as I thought." Totally was, but Shizuo will leave that out.

"Are you sure?" Izaya whispers, looking out at him through his fingers. "Sounds pretty bad to me."

"It was fine. Trust me," he presses a kiss to Izaya's temple. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Izaya kisses him back.

*

"Izaya-nii!" Mairu calls, stumbling through the door one day after school. "Shizuo-san! Shinra, Celty! Everyone!"

"Yes?" Izaya asks, looking up from his book.

Shizuo's head was in Izaya's lap, and he was letting the raven read to him. He had just gotten back from work maybe a half hour prior, and Izaya wanted to spend some time together.

"They finally called."

"Who finally called?" Shinra asks from his spot by the computer.

"Court. The date has been set... for Thursday at 9 AM."

"That-- That's tomorrow," Izaya whispers, his eyes wide.

"It is," she nods. "We stopped by the courthouse to appeal to have it later, but they said that it's tomorrow or no deal, because they can't hold him any longer than what they already have."

"It's only been a month!" Shinra yells, appalled.

She shrugs weakly. "There's nothing more we can do."

Izaya is shaking, Shizuo can feel it. He sits up and wraps his arms around the raven. "It'll all be okay. I'll go with you. I'll sit in the front row. It's going to be okay," he keeps repeating as Izaya breaks into a nervous meltdown.

"I can't do it, I can't," his hands find his hair and he pulls at it. "H-He'll find us... he'll find Yuki. He'll hurt me and Yuki. N-No!"

Shizuo chins the top of Izaya's head protectively, resting his cheek there before pressing a kiss to the raven's forehead. "I'll protect you, Izaya. I will protect you. Once it's all over, your father will be in prison for life. He won't be able to hurt you anymore. Just breathe, okay?"

Izaya begins to sob into Shizuo's chest, gripping the fabric of his t-shirt. "I can't... I can't...!"

"If you don't go," Shinra begins sadly, "he'll be released. Izaya, if that happens, he'll _definitely_ come after you and Yuki. If you go, you'll put him away with your testimony. You know that," he finishes gently.

The horrified expression suddenly blanks, and for a few terrifying moments the raven doesn't even breathe.

Then, with a heated seethe, the boy below him hisses, "I am a goddamn Queen, you can't make me do anything! He is such a simpleton. That fool will find himself back in jail in an instant! I will make sure of it!"

Hibiya.

The boy harshly pushes Shizuo away, rushing up the stairs, and slamming his door shut like a hormonal teenager on a rampage.

Mairu and Kururi sit down on the couch across from Shizuo. Mairu's head is in her hands, Kururi stares off into space.

When it's clear no one else will go speak with Hibiya, Shizuo stands up and begins walking up toward the raven's bedroom. "I'll see if I can reason with him."

"...thank you," comes the small answer from Mairu.

*

When he opens the door, he hears Hibiya's steady breathing. The boy is asleep, yet he clutches a picture close to his chest.

He comes to realize that Hibiya is listening to music, tears staining down his face, cheeks flushed.

The song he listens to... Shizuo knows it. It was the first song he and Izaya ever really identified with as a couple, all those years ago.

_I'm still alive. Still alive._

As he shuts the door and shuffles closer, Hibiya turns to him, the usual prideful gaze suddenly so open, so... sad.

"I know," he simply says.

Shizuo goes to ask what he knows, but Hibiya shakes his head, placing a hand over his heart. He looks at the picture once more.

"I know that I'm just another one of Orihara Izaya's split personalities," he whispers, removing the earbuds.

"What?! How?" Shizuo asks, sitting down on the bench beside the bed.

He shrugs. "I... I can't remember, really, how I know. I just overheard everyone talking one day, about a year ago. Before you came along. It was my sisters and a few doctors. They were talking about me as though I didn't _really_ exist. They said I'm just a figment of Izaya's imagination. I... I thought if I kept up the façade of not knowing I was another personality, I could deal with it. But... it's a lot to take in. I mean, I'm me, but I'm not me. I don't have any of Izaya's memories, but I simultaneously have all of them. I know about the court date, and that I can't go, I won't go, but I... if I don't go, Izaya's father-- no, _my_ father-- will track me down. I know I have to go. But Izaya is so terrified... it scares me. I don't know what he did to Izaya for all of this to happen, but I do, at the same time. I can connect the dots, Delic. I can connect all of them, but the ones about you."

Shizuo's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Izaya's in love with you. I know he is. I mean, that I am. I-I think, at least. But I also know that I'm just another personality. I'm not Izaya, but I am. Does any of this make sense to you?" He whispers the question, gripping the crumpled picture more tightly, gazing up at him with fear in his eyes.

The blond has to sigh. "I'll tell you something I once told Izaya."

Those brilliant eyes search his quizically. "Which is?"

"No matter which personality is right in front of me, each of you are different. You each have different wants and different needs, but we'll get through it. All of it. Together," he takes Hibiya's hand, the one not holding the picture, and presses a kiss to it. "I love you as a whole. And that means that I also love each of your personalities." He stands, making his way to the door. "Take your time, Hibiya. You don't have to open up to me right away, but knowing more about you would make me very happy."

Hibiya blushes. "I... I'll leave a note to myself," he says before Shizuo leaves. "I'm scared to go, too, but I'll make sure Izaya gets to that court date. One way or another, I'll get him there."

Shizuo smiles. "Don't forget, I'll protect you, too. Just take your time and breathe. I'll be there for you, I'll protect you. All of you." 

He never got the chance to see Hibiya's mirrored smile as he looks at the picture in his hands.

It's of Izaya and Shizuo, four years ago, in high school. They're laughing about something, holding hands, standing so close to one another their shoulders touch. They're blushing and happy.

He wants to be happy like that, too.

And if Izaya getting to that court date means he'll get it, he'll do whatever he needs to.


	6. Court is in Session

"All rise for her Honor, Court Justice Tachibana Rei."

A blonde woman with long legs and stunning burgandy eyes walked out in front of them, her hands clasped firmly to her binder, watching over the room with a stern gaze. "Yes, court is in session. You may be seated." She uses her gavel to officially start the session. "This is the case of Orihara Sora vs Orihara Izaya on the matter of..." she looks through her papers, "unconsensual use of drugs on a minor and rape. Please, defense, state your plea."

"Your Honor, Orihara-san pleads not guilty to all charges."

"Yori-san, you are aware of the evidence stacked up against your client," she says, loud and clear. "It is quite substantial."

"Maybe, but it is all subjective."

The judge lifts an eyebrow, leaning back in her chair. "Elaborate, if you would."

"Today we will go through the so-called evidence with you, Your Honor, and prove that it was all made by the offense in an attempt to put away an innocent man for an act he did not commit."

"Objection!" Izaya's lawyer, Sanae, who he currently sits next to, yells. "That is a technicality."

The lawyers soon begin to bicker, throwing small insults at one another until finally, the judge shouts, while pounding her gavel, "Quiet in my courtroom!"

Everything stills.

"Defense, what I wish to know, is why you would waste my time with this. I have to agree with Offense, here. This is a technicality which has already been easily disproved. I have personally had these... graphic photos looked at by professionals. These are real."

The attorney smiles. "That may be, but how can we be sure that they are not posed because of a hormonal teenager on a quest to frame his strict father?"

*

"Defense calls Orihara Izaya to the stand."

Izaya glances over at Sanae, then back to Shizuo with wide, unseeing eyes. He stands up, albiet shakily, and moves up to the front. Once he takes his seat, he glances over at his father.

Wrong move.

The man licks his lips.

He immediately looks back over at the defense attorney. "Can you state your full name, age, and the hospital at which you were born?"

He does so.

"Can you tell me the full names of your birth parents?"

"Orihara Sora and Orihara Moriko."

"Great. Now, can you tell me the full name and age of your daughter?"

His eyes widen, his mouth dropping open. "Objection! How is that relevant?" Izaya's lawyer yells loudly.

"I have a point, Your Honor," the defense attorney says.

The judge creases her brow. "Make it. Izaya-san, answer the question."

He leans in to the mic and whispers the answer. "Orihara Yuki. October 5, 2015."

"Yes... Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I have here on her hospital records that her birthday is in fact not October 5, but October 6."

"I--"

"Shouldn't her mother know this?"

"Y-Yes, but I--"

"Why don't you know your own daughter's birthday?"

"I'm... I was... I wasn't--"

Yori smiles. "It's because you were in a coma during that time, correct? The child was surgically removed from your body."

"Yes..." he whispers, looking down at his shaking hands.

"Tell me, did you know that it is possible to dream while you're in a coma?"

Izaya seems taken aback by that question, and after a few still moments, his eyebrows turn down in a grimace, his aura switching from that of a small child being scolded to that of a ruler. A pissed ruler, at that. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

Hibiya.

"That's not Izaya, that's Hibiya," Mairu whispers.

"If you're going to try to say I dreamed everything up, let me show you something," he turns to the judge. "Permission to leave the bench momentarily."

"Granted," she says, curiosity obviously piqued.

The raven stands, coming down from the bench, and lifts his shirt. There, across his back and chest, are whip markings. "Are we done now?" He asks when the attorney's jaw drops. Without awaiting an answer, he turns around and walks back to the bench.

"Do you... remember anything from before you landed in a coma?"

He nods. "I do."

"Tell me those events."

"I was out with my boyfriend, Shizuo, and I came back home late. My father took me into his bedroom and he forced himself on me."

"Say that supposedly happened. What then?"

"My father raped and beat me for trying to refuse him again."

"Again?" The attorney asks, surprised. He looks back at his client, eyes wide. He certainly wasn't expecting _that_.

"Yes, again. When my mother died, my father wanted a new plaything. I stood in front of my sisters and offered myself up instead... but after I met Shizuo," Hibiya's eyes flitter over to the blond, "I was done with that life. I was going to take my sisters and leave, but... he stopped us. My sisters called 911. By the time the police got there and took those photos you're holding, Your Honor, I was unconscious. My father was gone. So, to answer your question, I have trouble with my own daughter's birthday because _my_ _father_ , the man who was supposed to protect me and love me first decided he wanted a fucktoy and eventually sent me into a coma which you are now trying to say is my fault, that I don't remember my daughter's birthday. Tell me, father," he glares at the man, "What is _my_ birthday?"

Orihara Sora stood up, face red, nostrils flaring, "You little bitch! You wanted everything I ever did to you!" Two officers run in and grab the man, keeping him from approaching Hibiya. "Don't fucking lie, you goddamn cunt, you loved being bent over and fucked like a woman!"

A pregnant silence settles over the whole courtroom.

Shizuo looked over at the stunned jury. "He got them," he whispers.

"He got them," Kururi smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last! <3


	7. What it Truly Means

That evening, when everyone was finally in bed, Shizuo thought about the trial as Izaya curled into his side.

Orihara Sora had been taken into custody with the sentence of 25 to life. No option of bail or early release.

"You fucking bitch!" The old man yelled, easily throwing the two cops holding him back to the ground and diving for Hibiya.

He grabbed the boy by the neck and _squeezed_ , earning a strangled cry in response as Hibiya thrashed and kicked.

Sora was yanked away from the small, trembling form by multiple police officers, holding him back as Shizuo ran to Hibiya's side.

When he got there, though, he realized the stress that Sora had caused had induced a personality change.

"Hibiya?" He whispered, picking up the raven into his arms.

Those dark red eyes stared at him blankly, a small smile on those lips. "Tsuki...?" Hachimenroppi whispered, looking around before slowly sitting up, his shaking hands grasping Shizuo's shirt tightly.

"You goddamn slut! Everything we did, you fucking enjoyed it!" Sora yelled, yanking at his bonds as he's led away.

Roppi's eyes widened upon seeing Sora, and he did the last thing Shizuo probably ever expected... he _screams_. Terror is enveloped in the glass-shattering, ear-splitting cry.

Everyone seemed to stop, shocked.

Roppi scrambled away from his father, his hands and fingers clawing at the bare skin of his arms. Those red eyes were large and unseeing, his trembling form shaking and shivering with fear.

Judge Tachibana pounded her gavel, "Officers! Get Orihara Sora out of this boy's sight! _Now_!"

"I will get out of prison, you bitch! And you'll be mine once more!" Sora endes this with a maniacal laugh, the door slamming shut as he's taken away.

"No! No!" Roppi sobbed, holding his arms around himself as though he were about ready to break. "No!"

Mairu and Kururi watched their brother's reaction, shocked. 

Stepping forward, Kururi went to try to comfort him, but was stopped by her sister, who shook her head.

"Let Shizuo do it," she whispered.

*

Help me.

HELP ME.

help.

It's dark, it hurts, I'm scared!

i'm scared...!

scared, it's dark...

"Roppi, it's okay, I'm here," a calm voice sounded. "I'm here, Roppi, you're safe."

Safe...?

No! Not safe.

"Not safe, not safe. Dark..." the words came rambling out of his lips.

"No, Roppi, it's okay. It's okay, you're safe. You are safe, right here, right now. With me."

Warm arms were wrapped around him. He cried out, scared that his father is back, his eyelids flying open. But...

what's this?

Blond hair... cool, brown eyes....

He tilted his head slightly, letting the man hold him.

Relaxing, he breathed in shakily, resting his head against Tsuki's-- no, this isn't Tsuki-- against... Heiwajima's chest.

"I love you," the blond said, over and over again, pressing a kiss to Roppi's head. "I love you." He can feel Roppi's tears wetting his shirt. "Listen, Roppi... I can't promise you that we'll never fight, I can't promise you that we'll always be truthful. I can't promise that I'll never lose my temper, I can't promise that I'll always be sympathetic... but I can tell you this, Roppi," he kissed the raven deeply. "I promise that I will always love every one of your personalities, and I will always love you."

They stared into each other's eyes. "...kiss me again," Roppi told him, a small smile on his lips.

"As you wish."

*

Roppi fell asleep on him in the car ride home. When he awoke, Izaya was in his place. 

"Good morning," Izaya cuddles close to the blond, pulling the covers up over his bare shoulder.

"Morning," Shizuo says tiredly, running his hand up and down Izaya's arm and side before pulling them close.

"Did we win?" Izaya asks, and it took Shizuo a few moments to contemplate the meaning of that.

Then, he realized the full magnitude of just what it means to love someone with multiple personalities.

He smiles. "Yeah, Izaya, we won," he whispers.

Izaya wouldn't remember anything about Hachimenroppi's breakdowns, or Hibiya's courage, or Psyche's quiet disposition.

"My father can't hurt us anymore?" He questions, and Shizuo nods.

"He's away, 25 to life, Izaya. He's not going to hurt you anymore."

The raven snuggles closer to Shizuo, resting his head on the man's chest, eyes gleaming up at him. "...we're pregnant, Shizu-chan."

Those words take a few moments to register. "...what?"

Izaya grins. "We're going to have another baby."

"Are you serious?" He asks, eyes wide. He gets a nod in response. The blond immediately sits up, wrapping his arms tightly around the raven. "We're having a baby!" He cheers. "When did you find out?!"

"Last week," he admits. "I was having nausea and my hormones were wacked, and... I had Celty get me a test."

"Oh, my god," he sits back against their pillows, watching the ceiling.

"What?"

"We'll need a bigger place," Shizuo laughs and Izaya's eyes light up.

"Okay!" He giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevermind, ONE MORE CHAPTER... the next chapter will be a, like, "Five Years Later" chapter. ^.^
> 
> Kudos, Comment, Bookmark, subscribe!! <3


	8. Ten Years Later

Ten Years Later

"MOMMAAA!" Yuki, now fourteen, calls, "Daichi got into my stuff again!"

"I did not, Yuki-nee!" Shouts their nine year old son.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

Hibiya groans, pressing his hands to his lower back as he climbs the stairs to Yuki's room. His extended belly hurts his back like crazy, but other than for that and nausea, this pregnancy has been his easiest.

"Mommy!" Their six year old daughter, Haru, yells, throwing her hands into the air to get her mother's attention. "Look! Daddy got this for me!" She dances around in a little pink tutu that Shizuo purchased for her.

"It's beautiful, my princess! Your father has good tastes, doesn't he?" He exclaims, nuzzling his daughter's nose with his own.

She giggles. "Yeah!"

"Where is your father, anyway?" He asks.

Haru grins and points at the bedroom. "In there with Kaoru."

Kaoru is their one year old daughter. Shizuo was likely busy changing her, otherwise he's usually very good about taking the lead when it comes to arguments between their kids, especially when Hibiya is 7 months pregnant at the moment.

See, it was their anniversary today. The kids were all packing (or supposed to be packing) to go to Celty and Shinra's for the night so Shizuo and he could have an evening alone.

"Okay, okay, what's the problem?" Hibiya taps his foot, watching his two kids detach themselves from each other, likely after trying to fight.

"Daichi got into my books!" She pouts.

Their eldest was a huge bookworm, her books were her pride and joy. Everyone in the house knew that she didn't mind sharing, but she wanted to know if one of her books was being loaned. Otherwise... this.

"Daichi, did you get into your sister's books?" Hibiya taps his foot, watching his son carefully.

The boy pouts, his dark brown eyes tearing up. He hates being called out, and Yuki knows that, so she does make a habit of being a tattle tale just to see her brother get scolded. In a way, she thinks it's funny.

"Yes, Momma..." he says, his hands going behind his back as he looks at the floor.

"Okay. Say you're sorry to your sister, please," Hibiya turns him around.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-nee," he apologizes. "Can I read your book?"

Yuki grins. "Yeah!"

"There!" Hibiya smiles, pressing kisses to his children's foreheads. "Everything is right with the world."

"Ew! Momma!" Daichi sticks out his tongue and tries to wipe off the kiss.

Then, there's a loud THUD followed by a piercing crying noise.

Hibiya sighs. "Oh, no," he mumbles, walking out from the room and into the bathroom. "Haru-chan, what happened?"

Haru sobs, holding her head with one hand, another hand held out to her mother. "Mommy...!" She cries.

"Oh, honey," Hibiya scoops her up into his arms, holding her tight. "It's okay, it's okay," he shushes, pressing kisses to her head.

"Hey, Iza-- I mean, Hibiya?" Shizuo calls from down the hall.

The raven rolls his eyes. Izaya hasn't shown up in the last three months, and while he's angry when his husband screws up his name, it's actually really starting to worry them.

Until now, Izaya had still been the primary personality. In fact, Izaya started going to therapy, and about five years ago, Psyche's personality up and vanished. Hell, the last time Roppi had been around was the day he miscarried their third child: They had another son between Haru and Daichi. Roppi was awoken by severe pain in the middle of the night, only to see blood soaking their sheets. Ever since that night seven years ago, the depressed, sad little thing hadn't made an appearance.

So... he was getting better. And it was really, really nice. Because even though those personalities were gone, Izaya and Hibiya both knew that they weren't _completely_ gone. It's like... they all became a part of each other.

It's a nice, yet, weird feeling.

"Do you know if the kids are ready yet?"

"They should be," he mutters, standing up with a still-crying Haru in his arms. Now, though, as opposed to that ear-piercing shriek, it's little sniffles as she lays her head on her mother's chest. "Yuki! Daichi! Are you ready?"

They both come out of their respective rooms, suitcases and pillows in hand. "Yes, Momma!" Yuki grins.

"What about you, Haru?" He asks, and she nods.

"My unicorn backpack is in my room," she says, wiggling out of her mother's grasp to go get it.

Kaoru sees her mother and squeals, throwing her arms out. "Mamamama!"

"Hi, baby girl!" He takes the giggling baby from his husband, laughing as she tries to bounce in his arms.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!!" The kids cheer.

*

"Oh, thank God," Hibiya says once they return home from dropping off the kids. "I'm so tired. This one," he gestures to his large belly, "has not settled down all day. He keeps kicking me in the spleen."

"Sounds like baby Mamoru got Daddy's strength," Shizuo winks at him and Hibiya chuckles.

"Sure feels like it." He lays his head down on Shizuo's shoulder. "So... what's our plan for this evening? No kids, empty house, wine in the fridge..." he starts listing off random things when Shizuo silences him with a chaste kiss.

A smile comes across those lips. "I was thinking more like take out, a movie, maybe sex afterwards."

Hibiya blushes, his whole face aflame. "Sh-Shizuo! I'm... I'm seven months pregnant, that can't be sexy to you..." he looks down and away.

"It's so sexy, Hibiya," he leans in and kisses the raven again. "You're carrying my child. You're a fabulous mother and you're my best friend. What part of that _isn't_ sexy?"

He hides his face in Shizuo's neck, but he also can't hide his wide smile. "Oh, god. Fine, okay, we'll do that, just... just _stop_ talking!"

"I love you, Hibiya."

The raven smirks mischeviously.

"I love you, too... _Delic_." 

That's one thing that the blond has learned means he's talking to another personality. Hibiya, long ago, stopped calling him Delic.

Now, the other personalities-- which, at the moment, is actually only Izaya-- loves to tease him about.

"Izaya!" The blond scoffs. "What the--"

"You think I'd miss our anniversary?" He whispers, rounding himself to sit on Shizuo's lap, grinding his hips down. "Like hell."

"Ooh, you're in for it, now," Shizuo wraps his arms around the raven, picking him up and carrying him off to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEES We've reached the end!! OMG, I'll miss this fic SO SO MUCH!! I'll miss my readers, too. You all have been fantastic.
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, SUBSCRIBE!! <3


End file.
